A Job Well Done
by PhantomFever81
Summary: Danny had a job to do and that job was making sure the timestream was right. He went on missions and descovered the wizard world but that wasn't the first time he did something for those wizards. In truth, he hated them but will he be able to help face the threat even though he hates the one he's helping? Short story. Was 1/2 asleep when I wrote it but still.


**No Phantom Planet.  
** **Family dies in the 'Nasty Burger Explosion.'  
Short -ish- story.**

Daniel Fenton became a halfa on September the 16th 2004.  
He defeated his worst enemy -Dan- almost one year later on the 24th of July 2004.  
Daniel lived until 18 and died in the year 2008. Or so people thought.

Daniel became the time masters apprentice on the day of his 18th birthday (after discovering he was immortal,) and quickly moved to the ghost zone and faking his death. How did he get away from the fruitloop? A simple restraining order from Clockwork. Don't ask.  
Daniel Fenton was dead. He died in an acid accident. Ask anyone in Amity 'where the surviving Fenton was' and they would tell you the direction of his grave.

Daniel Fenton was no longer in the world. Daniel lived in the Zone with his guardian. The time master himself. Clockwork.

He had a job. To help improve the timestream. He had been doing missions for almost 100 years now but none of them interested him more than the next one. Sure there was helping a gem hybrid get his shield working, and helping a girl with telepathic powers find a boy named Will, he's seen a lot but the next thing really took the cake.

(The Ghost Zone. 4th of February, 2103.)

"Daniel." Clockwork greeted his tired son after he floated into the tower. He had just gone to make sure the queen of England chose not to rage war and cause World War 3 in 2019.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that it was going to be that hard to make sure the queen understood what would happen if she chose war." Danny let out a tired breath. Thankfully there was no war and Danny did a job well done.

"I apologise but you did it." Clockwork pointed to a screen where England's own Queen Elizabeth was shaking hands with someone. "Now. I have another mission for you." Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"What? How could you possibly have another at the time of one second?"

"The wizarding world." Danny looked at his old mentor in confusion.

"The wizarding world? I haven't been there for a while. What's going on now?" The last time Danny was there, he had to hide the magic from a wizard to help keep their secrete. Safe to say that Danny discovered how much he hated wizards. Especially one Albus - the name is too long to remember- Dumbledore who shocked him in the back many, many, many years ago.

"An evil Wizard placed a Horcrux (unknowingly into a child's head and said child needs to get it removed. The only way without killing him is to possess the boy and look for the soul piece. That is where you come in." Daniel looked at the ghost.

"You want me to possess someone?" He asked rolling his eyes. That is one power he didn't use much. "Alright. How do I find this boy?" CW presented Danny with a slip of paper and opened a portal.

"This portal will get you there. Good luck." CW smiled as Daniel went into the portal.

(London, The Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix.)

The house was old. The story even older. However, this strange home held many people, from a family of redheads, a wrongly accused wizard, a man who can turn into a wolf, a lady who can change her appearance, a bookworm, a headmaster, a rude house elf, and a boy whom a Daniel Fenton was looking for.

*Pop* A glowing green portal arrived dead in the centre of all the people. Many held out their wands, and others hid behind others. Albus didn't do either though, remembering a scenario similar. Daniel Fenton. An immortal Halfa strode into the room through the portal and took one look at the wands and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Is this really the only were wizards deal with a situation they don't understand?" Danny lifted his hands up in 'surrender'.

"Lower your wands." An old voice commanded. Daniel lowered his hands and looked at the man who seemed to be in charge.

"This is just my day isn't it? Albus, blah de blah, Dumbledore. Wrap me in gold why don't you?" Danny glared at the man. "Not only do I get to see _Wizards_ again, but I also get to see the one who made me hate this species." Albus looked unaffected.

"What would you like Daniel?" Albus asked stepping in front of the members so that Daniel couldn't do anything. Danny smirked in amusement.

"Actually, Albus, I'm here to do my job. Now, if you would _kindly_ point me in the direction of a-" Danny looked at his piece of paper, "-Harry Potter, then I will be out of your beard." After hearing Harry's name, everyone turned to him. Harry looked at Danny with wide eyes. Danny noticed everyone looking at a boy and guessed that this was the one.

"Ahh, this must be Harry." He glided forwards. Dumbledore tried to stop him by going in front of him but Danny just went through him. The wizards all got their wands out again and pointed them at Danny. Everyone except Harry himself who just held it in his pocket, ready to pull it out, and Dumbledore who shook his head, knowing magic didn't work on ghosts.

"So very nice to meet you, Harry. I hope you won't be like beardy over there." He pointed his head at Albus and gave a friendly smile, holding out his hand. "I'm Danny."

Harry didn't know what to do. If this was a trick and this 'Danny' worded for Voldemort... Harry hesitantly took the others hand in a firm handshake. Danny smiled even more. Once the handshake was done, Harry smiled a bit at Danny. Some of the wizards lowered their wands again but kept hold of it.

"Daniel," Albus spoke up. Danny resisted the urge to groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you old man. It's Danny. D.A.N.N.Y. Not Daniel. Not Dan. Danny." Danny glared at the man and crossed his arms.

"Please resist calling me old." Albus tried to reason.

"Really Albus? you know I'm immortal and you are not, therefore, and because I can't age, you are old." Albus let out a sigh.

"What do you want with Harry?" Danny turned back to Harry.

"Ahh right." He looked at the paper and began to read. "Harry Potter, I am here today to remove a Horcrux from inside you, put there by Tom Marvalo Riddle, Or more commonly known as..." Danny squinted his eyes, "As, V- Vold- Volde-mort? What kind of name is that?" Harry tried not to laugh. Definitely not one of Voldemorts followers. "This guy has a worse name than my nickname ."

As Harry digested what he said, he widened his eyes.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. Danny sighed.

"You know. The piece of Vold- Vold- _Tom's_ soul that's in your head. surly Albus told you about it." Everyone looked towards said headmaster who had a dark and guilty expression on his face.

"You didn't?" Danny said dangerously. Albus tried to defend himself.

"He's too young."

"Young!" Everyone covered their ears. Danny let out a bit of his ghostly wail. His eyes went red. "Young?" He floated towards Albus.

"What age did I meet you, Albus?" Danny crossed his legs in the air. Dumbledore tried to keep his composure.

"You were 38."

"No. What age were you?" Danny growled.

"16." Everyone looked at Albus with shock.

"And what did you ask me?" Dumbledore looked up.

"I asked you to make me immortal." Danny nodded.

"I said no. 50 years later, I came back to the wizarding world and you shot me in the back." Everyone gaped. "Luckily you can't kill what's already dead." The two were head to head. Harry had enough.

"Stop!" Danny's eyes went green again. They looked at the boy who lived. "You're acting like children. What I want to know is what is going on!" Danny stopped floating and walked to Harry and held his hand.

"Listen, Harry. Tom put a Horcrux in your head and I have been requested by my mentor to remove it. It's up to you and no one else. Do you want me to rid you of it?" Danny spoke softly. Calmly. Looking into Harry's eyes as he narrowed his.

"Yes."

"Alright. It will feel strange but I assure you that everything will be okay. The feeling may make you want to force me out but please try your best not to resist me or it will let Tom in or worse. When I am inside I will not be able to see your memories or thoughts and I will have control of your body as I search for the soul. I promise you that no harm will come to you from me but I fear that the soul will not want to come out willingly. I will work as fast as possible so you can go back to doing what you do. Is this okay?" As Danny explained the 'terms and conditions', Harry grew even more determined.

"Yes."

"I will need you to be calm and don't forget to not resist me. sit down please." Harry took a seat. Danny smiled and was about to go in but a hand on his back stopped him. He looked up to find a man who looked worried.

"Please help him. He is all the family I have left." Danny smiled, remembering his family.

"I promise you that no harm will come to him from me. If the Horcrux fights back it may shake him up but it will not hurt him and if it does - The slight chance of it doing so - I will heal him with my energy." Sirius nodded in belief and stepped back.

"Ready?" Danny turned back to Harry.

"Get Voldemort out of my head." Danny nodded and flew inside Harry. For a moment nothing happened, then Harry jumped. The others noted his green eyes which closed slowly.

"Don't worry, He will be fine. I believe in Daniel even though we don't get along." Dumbledore stated as the others watched Harry sit in peace.

Meanwhile, Danny was inside the wizard. He could feel the wizard energy flow around him and it made him uncomfortable. He was in Harry's mind. A black abis with no end. However, it did have a middle and that is where Danny flew.

The centre was bright. It held power. Harry's ability's., his wishes, his desires, everything. But most importantly, the Horcrux. It was black and looked like goo. Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust. Everything a ghost is is in this black goo. Except it is missing the other parts. Danny gripped it tight. It moved around, trying to get him of it. Danny held tighter.

He lit his hands with green energy which started to melt the goo and dissolve it into nothing. The thing moved more ferociously. Darting left, right, trying to get Danny off but it didn't work. It took a little while but Danny soon came to the centre. a Black orb. Danny gripped it tight in his palms and used his ice powers to freeze the ball. As soon as it was frozen, Danny smashed it. A memory flew out. Danny caught it by accident and saw the day it happened.

A baby and a mother in a room. A scream of death from a man somewhere in the house. Then. It. Came. Into. The. Room.

A pale, hideous man without a nose or hair. He was wearing black robes and a murderous smile. Danny could hear the lady crying out to stop and save her son but the man flicked his wand and killed her there. Then the man turned to the baby and hit it with the same charm. But a white light shone around the boy and the curse hit the man instead. He vanished. But before he did, a soul fragment split off and clung to the boy who now had a lightning shaped scar. The memory faded to black then the man came back into the picture showing him alive and hurting people. Then it ended.

Danny -still inside Harry- gasped. Some people in the room went to Harry's side while Danny breathed hard.

"Harry?" The Godfather asked. Danny caught his breath a bit and tried to reply.

"No- Still- Still- Danny. Just- gone. Rid- Tom's- gone." He breathed out and quickly fell out of Harry's body. Someone picked him up off the ground and sat him in a chair, staying at his side. Later to be revealed as Remus Lupin.

Harry came too next. He -like Danny- breathed hard for a moment but it was over quickly. Danny rested in the person's arms for a moment breathing heavily then looked up to see Harry and the Godfather hugging. He smiled. Danny got up slowly and started to walk away, back to the portal which was still in the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Danny turned around after giving a sigh.

"My job is done. I'm going back to my mentor." Danny smiled at Harry.

"So you won't help against Voldemort?" Danny thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in thought. "W-what does Tom look like?" He just remembered what he saw in the memory.

"Uh... Tall, White, bold, no nose, usually wears dark cloaks, uhh..."

"That's enough." They turned to look at Danny again. "I saw something. The Horcrux showed me how it was made. I saw what happened to you and your parents." Harry's eyes widened. Danny ran into the portal which vanished after him.

The wizards waited but he didn't come back. When school started again, Harry went into the great hall and sat down. A portal opened up in the ceiling of the room and out popped an angry looking Voldemort which many students shreaked:

"He's really back!", "Harry wasn't lying!", "What do we do?" But the noise was muffled my people moving from the Hufflepuff table as that is where Vodi fell. The next thing that came through the portal was Danny himself with fiery green eyes. Voldemort didn't take any notice to where he was and kept his eyes firmly on Danny.

"How dare you kill those people, torture those souls, make Horcrax's!" Danny blasted Voldemort who fell back off the table with a grunt of pain.  
"How dare you! I hate wizards but this is a whole new can of worms that I don't want to bring up." He hit Voldi again who fell to his hands and knees. "I HAVE DESTROYED ALL OF THE HORCRAX'S AND WILL HEREBY, IN THE NAME OF THE GHOST ZONE, PUNISH YOU, TOM MARVALO RIDDLE FOR EVERY CRUEL THING YOU HAVE DONE!" Danny's voice echoed around the hall and sent shivers to those who heard it.  
"Do you have any last words?" He asked the shivering Voldemort.

"This won't be the last of me! You disgraceful being!" Danny rolled his eyes and hit Voldemort with his ice powers, freezing him flat.

"Sure Tom, sure." Danny looked around to see the great hall. "Oh, uh, hi." He waved from where he floated in the air. Dolorous Umbridge was white and on the verge of fainting. The headmaster smiled and slowly walked towards Danny.

"Daniel."

"For the last time Albus! It's Danny!" Danny glared at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry." Danny stopped glaring and let his flight go.

"What?" Danny asked dumbly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you back then. I thought you were an enemy when you came to get me to believe in the future. I am sorry I did that. However, after realising my mistakes, I listened more, I met Remus, Sirius, Alister, Severus, and many more. Thank you for opening my eyes and thank you for defeating Voldemort.

"Still a stupid name," Danny grumbled, eyeing the frozen wizard. He sighed and stepped towards Albus. "I'm sorry too. For not being the nicest person I could have been to you, and I'm sorry about holding my grudge." He chuckled slightly, "I guess you could say that after 80 years, I still didn't learn my lesson about not judging a species by one of them. I'm sorry too Albus." Danny stuck out a hand and Albus took it in a firm handshake. Danny began laughing and Albus looked at him questioning.

"S-sorry, I- I just realised, I really am old aren't I?" Danny snorted. Albus chuckled himself.

"No you were right, you don't age, therefore, you can't be old." Danny got his laughing fit out of the way and looked over at Voldi.

"So... What should I do with Tommy over there?" He gestured over to the frozen man and raised an eyebrow. Umbridge finally snapped out of it.

"We will take him to Ascavan prison and get you checked." Danny faced the pink lady and smirked. Flying close to her and her wand, Danny went up close to her face.

"My, my, is this who I think it is?" Umbridge shook and nervously followed him with her wand. "It is! Dolores Jane Umbridge! One of the ministry's highest. Wow, it's been years since I saw you in the trial." Umbridge growled out.

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted.

"I'm talking about the trial for Bellatrix Lestrange. I was the one to make sure she went to prison." She broke again. "Anyway, about Ascavan..."

Time skip to Ascavan.

"Are you sure it will hold him?" Danny asked, looking into the prison holding Voldemort.

"Until it is time to give his punishment." Albus continued. Danny nodded. On the way in, Danny levitated a frozen Voldemort which gave many ministry workers a large fright. After that explanation, Danny and Albus helped, gladly, lock him up and soon were on their way back to Hogwarts. An apperation trip Danny dreaded.

Once back at Hogwarts, Danny and Albus finally separated ways and went back to their jobs. Albus running a school and looking after young Harry Potter and Danny having a quick rest before going to get a new mission from the time master. They knew that they would meet again in the future. And not even Clockwork needed to tell them so.


End file.
